villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Imposter Dan
The Imposter, or sometimes known as "Imposter Dan", is an antagonist in the series "Dan Vs.".' '''He' 'was seen in the episode, "Dan". He stole Dan's identity and quickly won over Chris when he baked him a strawberry rubarb pie. Besides his identity theft, he seems to be a kind man, and even cleans Dan's apartment for him. Mr. Mumbles seems to like him, though this may be due to him looking like Dan. His true name is unknown. He seems to be a good cook, which may be because he was a cook the last time he stole an identity. He is eventually arrested by the police when the real Dan purposely missed his court date. Later on in season two, he reappears in "The Telemarketer" as such in his plot to harass Dan to the point of madness. He is said to call the titular character every five minutes and is not revealed til Dan, accompanied by Chris and Elise, arrive at his worksite (one Chris had partaken in work as well before its own outsourcing.) Here the imposter seems slightly more sociopathic than his previous appearance in the show. This may be due to spending the last six months in prison. Later, Elise happens upon his 'home address,' later revealed to be apartment residing over his own, in which he keeps a single phone, a trap door, and the means to release high amounts of sleeping gas. It is shown once again his ability to infiltrate Dan's home. This was also alluded to earlier in the episode when the imposter hid several cell phones in both Dan's apartment and car. He we see the imposter now donned in a cat suit vaguely similar to Mr. Mumbles. This appears to be another display of abnormality in his mental state, but was most likely just another method of having Dan sound even more deranged than ever when he recounted the tale. Also in this episode we see him wearing Chris's clothing and impersonating him for a few moments. At the end of this episode the imposter achieves his goal and seems to have retired to a lakeside cabin in the forest. However, Dan said he's spending six weeks in prison, unlike him when he spent longer (six months). He may not happy about that. It means his goal is not yet achived, or at least not completely. Trivia * The Imposter spends 6 months in jail just for the real Dan for missing a court date, while Dan spends only six ''weeks ''in prison for acting crazy. * There is going to be a third season of ''Dan Vs. coming soon, which possibly means the Imposter Dan will return. Category:Imposters Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Thief Category:Friend of the hero Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Jerks Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Mind-Breakers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Amoral Category:Alter-Ego Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Business Villains Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Humans Category:Minor Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Nemesis Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Cooks Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Copycats Category:Greedy Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Dan Vs. Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Successful Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Successful Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Gadgeteers Category:Blackmailers Category:Animal Cruelty